Tangled Up Puppet
by Cassiopeia1
Summary: Tasuki has a child and is reflecting on memories from their past to the song "Tangled Up Puppet"


Disclaimer:: Tasuki doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Watase-sama. This isn't for money and only entertainment. The song "Tangled up Puppet" was (I do believe) written by Harry Chapin, and sung by Harry Chapin (the god that he is)

Authors note:: I did make up the character of Tasuki's daughter, Ryuena (named after Nuriko) and his wife (Shuu). This is *such* a beautiful song, have tissues handy. I grew up listening to him, so I may be a bit biased, but do read the song too. It's absolutely beautiful. I plan to dance with my Dad to this song at my wedding. *V* Umm this is NOT YAOI !!! It's rated G. and it might be a bit modern but It still works for the fic

Tangled up Puppet

Fic by : Cassiopeia

[Genrou got home late, and figured his little girl would be asleep, but went to check on her anyway. If she was awake and he didn't see her there would be hell to pay in the morning. He chuckled slightly as he began to think about her; his little hellion. She was defiantly *his* daughter, even had to make he a paper tessen so she could be even more like him.

He opened to door as quietly as he could, but the sounds from out side could still be heard. He liked living as a bandit still, but there were times he knew she would be better off if he left. Unfortunate, he didn't know how to do anything else. He loved his daughter and would do anything for her, so this life was best. Besides, she didn't seem to mind, and they weren't bad bandits . Noble even. She would travel with her Daddy to the near villages to help out when the village was poor and needed things. She always brought high spirits with her.

The bandit leader crept closer, making sure to close the door behind him, so the noise wouldn't wake her. He could see her firy red hair waved out on the pillow, her deep blue eyes closed with slumber. She was so peaceful when sleeping...and so was everything else. He sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket down so he could see his beautiful little girl...who wasn't so little any more. Whispering softly so not to wake her... ]

~*~ I'm a tangled up puppet

Spinnin round in knots

And the more I see what used to be

The less of you I got ~*~

I can remember the first time I held you; you were so small and looked at me with with these big eyes. I was so afraid I would drop you, but Shuu said I wouldn't...and I didn't. From that day on, I knew you were mine, and you are. They asked me what to name you, I stared at you, not really hearing them, but managed to find my voice, "Ryuuen....or Ryuena". They looked at me for a moment, not understanding. I explained, "He was my best friend, I want to name my daughter after him. He used to look at me with big eyes too, holding so much emotion. So beautiful; strong yet fragile. She reminds me of him and I think she'll carry the name well." I needed you to know about where the name comes from.

~*~ There was a time that you curled up

In my lap like a child

I remember when you were smaller, you never wanted to leave my lap. Someone else would take you so I could work and you would scream until I picked you back up. Wouldn't eat with anyone else, didn't want to be with anyone else...except your mother. You were always there when I would get home, and I was happy.

[ A little girl about 3, with messy firy hair is clouded blue eyes, crept soundlessly into the room. It was small, illuminated by a little candle sitting on the table. Stopping at the end of it she spoke softly, "Daddy.." Genrou looked down and smiled. This was the only time he could get his work done, when she was asleep. He bent down to pick the small girl up and cradled her in his arms. "I had a bad dream. Gomen nasai." she was almost crying and his heart twisted when he saw that first tear fall down her cheek.

"Iie, it's okay." He hugged her and rocked speaking softly until she was sleep again. ]

You'd cling to me smiling

Your eyes wide and wild

You were always such a spirited little child, my little hellion. Looking at me with such big eyes; all emotions you felt centered there.

["Noooo Daddy, don't go please," Ryuena looked up at her daddy firmly attached to his leg. Her eyes were impossibly wide as she begged him not to leave. "Stay here with me, you can finish that story you are telling me about the Suzaku no Miko and Uncle Chichiri and the others. Please don't go. Please."

Genrou bent down and scooped his pleading child in his arms, "I'll finish when we get back. It won't take long, I promise. There was a flood near the boarder and we need to help them. You understand, Mt. Lakiaku life, and I as the leader need to be there." He put the little girl on the ground and whispered, "I'll bring you something, promise." He smiled, kisses Shuu and began to walk toward the gate, looking back to wave. He caught the look in his daughters eyes, so much emotion, still begging, but understanding at the same time.]

Now you slip through my arms

Wave a passing pillow

We would play all night...or until Shuu would get mad and yell at us for rough housing when you should be in bed. How many pillow have we ruined in the years you've been in my life?

[Genrou grabbed Ryuena from behind, laughing at he threw them both to the bed. She squirmed in his grasp and managed to get away laughing and running to the other end of the room, ducking as a pillow flew over her head. Shuu stood in the door way looking annoyed, arms folded and a scowl firmly in place. "Ryuena, it's bed time. I told you two not to ruin anymore pillows," she sighed and walked over to the bed to glare at her husband, "now I'm going to have to clean this up. Look at this mess Genrou."...]

Twist away and toss a kiss

Laughing as you go ~*~

[He looked up at her and smiled, "I'll get someone else to clean it. Umm, that new kid, he's supposed to do this stuff anyway." He got off the bed and walked over to his pouting hellion. "Bed time, kid." The bandit bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

Before he could pick her up, s he ran through his legs towards the open door, laughing as she ran. She paused, blew her daddy a kiss and ran out the door to get ready for bed, still laughing as she ran. ]

~*~ You used to say read me a story

And sing me songs of love

I think tucking you into bed way my favorite part of the day. Not only cause it would give me a chance to work, but because I got to hold you and tell you stories. Never thought I was one for telling stories, but you liked it. You would beg for me to tell you about the legend of Suzaku or sing a song about falling in love...and I would. Holding you until you fell asleep...every night.

[ Ryuena was tucked away safely in bed with Genrou sitting next to her. He was telling her the story of how he met Nuriko. She loved his storied, especially the one about his best friend, whom she was named after. She quickly found her eyes were too heavy, and slipped into sleep. ]

For you were princess parodies

On wings of a dove

You were *my* little girl; I would do anything for you. You were such a princess, wanting new thinks all the time. Spoiled yes, but knowing your limitations. You were growing up, and I could see you change.

["Daaaaadddddyyyyyyyyy," A girl maybe 8 stood with her hands on her hips scowling at her father. Tasuki couldn't help but laugh at the familiar scene. She certainly had her own way of doing things. Today, Genrou promised would be hers; anything she wanted. He had been busy lately and needed a day for his daughter. She decided she wanted her Daddy and Uncle Kouji to take her to the capital. "Daaaaddddddyyyyy! Come on, were late!"

Kouji walked towards the girl yawning and giving her his best glare...she glared back, needless to say, won the silent argument with her Uncle. He smiled and put her on his back; Ryuena giggled happily at the piggy back ride. "Come on Genrou. If I have to get my ass out here so do you." Shuu, who had been standing in he doorway trying to hurry her husband along scowled at Koiji's language and he quickly corrected himself, " I mean butt, or something."

Eventually, Genrou immured. Ryuena hoped off Kouji's back and ran to him happily, "Come on Daddy lets go. Where wasting time." He chuckled, picked her up and heading for the capitol. She was definably a "princess". ]

Now I chase you and tease you

Trying to remake you my own

But you just turn away and say

Please leave me alone ~*~

You are growing up much to fast; I want you to stay my little girl. I know I need to let you live your own life, but I don't have to like it. I try...to keep you little....but I know you are growing up. You need your own space and time. I just didn't relies you would need it so soon.

[ His little girl was growing up right before his eyes. It was her 13th birthday and she was so exited. Finally a teen, it was so exciting to be a teen. Tasuki watched as she played with her friends, smiling, but also saddened. He got home a few days ago, not gone too long, but he missed her. When he went to see her she said she was busy and would talk to him later. He knew it was silly, she *was* working on homework, but it still hurt that she didn't want to see him. ]

~*~ And I'm a tangled up puppet

Hand me your strings (not right)

I'm a butterfly in a spiders web

fluttering my wings

I know I'm warped around your finger. You think I don't know, but I do. I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my only child and I love you with all my heart. No matter what happens, I will love you and you need to know that. I need to know that you know that.

and the more that I keep dancing

and spinning round in knots

the more I see what used to be

and the less of you I got ~*~

It seems like you are leaving me, and I see the way the guys look at you. I don't like it! You are 15 and no boys! [He chuckled slightly, she was asleep and couldn't hear him, but he said it anyway.] I can see you slowly slipping away from me. We still talk, and I'm happy, but it's different now. You are so much older, and living your own life. I miss that little girl who would always crawl in my lap.

~*~ You are a drawer full of make up

And rinses and things

You keep changing your moods

Like your earrings and rings

You are so different. Defiantly your own person. Changing your moods every five minutes, I couldn't keep up. I tried though. There's so much about you I don't know, and wish I did. One minute you are my little girl, and another you are so grown up, I'm surprised it's you.

[Tasuki watched as Ryuena left for the night, her first sleep over. She was so excited, but wouldn't let it show. The bandit knew though, or he thought he did. Truthfully he didn't know what was going on in his daughters life.]

But tonight while we player tag

For five minutes in the dark

Just for a moment

I caught you off guard ~*~

There was a time, you were 10 I think, we were playing tag outside. It was night and I never had so much fun. The guys probably thought their leader had lost his mind. I love playing with you....and I miss it.

[Ryuena rounded a corner thinking Genrou was still behind her, only to get caught by him. She laughed and tried to get away but he held her tight. "Ha, got ya!" he laughed as he let her go. She turned and smiled, her eyes were bright with laughter, and Tasuki grinned. "Your turn," he yelled over his shoulder as he began to run away....]

I miss those moments, when we would play. You are still *my* daughter, only farther away now, but I see that tessen still sitting on your dresser. You still want to be like me, and don't think I don't know.

~*~ And I'm a tangled up puppet

Hand me your strings (not right)

I'm a butterfly in a spiders web

fluttering my wings

and the more that I keep dancing

and spinning round in knots

the more I see what used to be

and the less of you I got ~*~

My little girl, grown up. Well, not all grown up, you are still my little girl. I will always be here, warped around that little finger. You always could get anything out of me, and even now, all you have to do is bat those eyes and I'll give it. To think I'm so weak when it comes to you, yet so strong when it come to anyone else. These last 15 years *have* been the happiest in my life. I hope the one to come only get better. I'm sure they will, and I will always lover you. Even if you aren't a little girl any more, you are still *my* little girl. I will take what I can get.

~*~ Now you write your secret poems

In a room just for your dreams

you don't find time to talk to me

about the thinks you need ~*~

These days you are always in your room or with you friend. I'm not sure what you need anymore, you don't tell me...I wish you would. I didn't relies when you were little that you would be gone so fast.

[ Genrou walked into Ryuena's room while she was busy with school work. "Nihao," he said, not really sure of himself. She turned around and smiled returning the greeting. "I was wondering how you are doing, need any thing?" She nodded, "No, I think I'm fine. Thanx anyway Daddy. Oh, and could you close the door on your way out? Onegai? Arigato." Tasuki turned and left, closing the door behind him. She wasn't doing it on purpose, and while she still talked to him it wasn't the same as it had been. He knew she was growing up and needed her space, but he wished, in a small corner of his mind, she would forever be that 4 year old who wanted to be just like him. ]

~*~ What I mean is ....

I have watched you take shape

From a jumble of parts

And find the grace and form

Of a fine work of art

I can still remember that little baby, so small...and wigglely. You were so little then and needed so much from me. I watched as you grew into a young women, looking so much like your mother. So beautiful, acting more and more grown up everyday. It's hard to keep up with. I'm glad you came along, and that I got to see you grow up and become the beautiful person you are. I love you Ryuena!

hey, you, my brand new women

newly come into your own

don't you know

you don't need to grow

up all alone ~*~

No matter how old you get I will still be here. If there's ever anything you need, I'll try to get it for you. You have to know that you are not alone, your mother and I love you so very much.

I know you are trying to find who you are. I understand there are times when you are busy and can't talk, but I will always make the time for you. When ever you need it, I'll be here. Just know that you are not alone, there are people here that love you and always will. Just know that. 

(Copyright Cassiopeia, 2000)  
* Main * ArtWork * Fictions *  
* Doujinshi * Links *


End file.
